Diablo VS Buddha
by Slauter
Summary: Buddha måste för att uppnå Nirvana bekämpa Diablo på hemmaplan...


Måndagen den 6/12.

En lektion i SO.

Lärare Fredrik Andersson.

Ämne.

Buddha och Buddhismen.

Hemsk tanke som väcks i den förvirrade klassen.

Kan Buddha vara ett dataspel.

Kan Buddha finnas i en värld lik Diablo.

Den nyfikne i rummet, hakar på tanken och skapar en liten värld, där Buddha inträder i en datoriserad värld, styrd av Diablo.

Ur det hela kommer här.

* * *

**Buddha V.S. Diablo.**

Buddha, vars vision i livet är att uppnå Nirvana, hade i sin egenskap av munk och livsnjutare, kommit till den punkten i livet när han till slut fått erfara att Nirvana gick att uppnå, men inte helt utan komplikationer.

Buddha var tvungen att ingjuta sitt inre väsen i en parallellvärld. Han var tvungen att skicka sin själ, den som han med all sin kraft försökt att göra sig av med, nu var han tvungen att förlita sig på den i ett sista slag om öppningen till Nirvana.

Buddha fick åka till ett kloster, mitt i Kina, och där var han tvungen att koppla upp sin kropp i ett nät av kablar, kopplade till en superdator, som Bill Gates oäkta dotter "My Gates". Hon fick sitt namn efter en kvinna från Sverige, som "Bill den allsmäktige" träffade på ett seminarium i Jukkasjärvi.

Man kan säga att den dotter var det kallaste som fötts i Jukkasjärvis historia. Men hon ärvde sin fars begär på pengar och makt, samtidigt som hon ärvde sin mors Svenska sida och ansåg att ingen skulle tro att de är något.

Detta kombinerade hon med ett enormt intresse för datorer och dataspel. Hon bestämde sig för att stänga dörren till Nirvana, för alla Buddhister och den kunde inte öppnas, om inte Buddha själv, slogs mot den mäktiga Diablo, i hans eget rike, "helvetet".

Buddha, som inte ville leva ett liv i plågor och smärta, med återfödelse som mål, antog utmaningen och begav sig till Kinas mitt, för att där skicka sin själ till en datadimensionsvärld.

Nu är ju datavärlden inte så rak och enkel som den värld som vi är vana med. Ej heller så enkel som munken Buddha var van med. Han levde efter principen att allt levande fick leva och att man inte dödade något. Nu var han tvungen att slåss för att inte återfödas och återinföras i dataspelet igen. Hans värsta farhågor besannades. Han dog och återuppstod på samma plats i nästa sekund. Han var nu tvungen att ta till vapen och döda det redan döda, för att kunna komma vidare i en värld skapad av en människa som fötts och blivit uppvuxen i ett ishotell.

Buddha trodde, som alla andra människor, att helvetet var en plats där elden brann och hettan skulle vara på gränsen till outhärdligt. Men om man bor och lever i Jukkasjärvi, så kan man inte se det farliga i att ha det varmt och skönt, så när man skapar en parallellvärld, så är helvetet is, snö, kyla och en djävla brist på kläder. Ska man ha skor på fötterna, får man döda något med päls.

Det var en lättklädd Buddha, som hamnade i sin parallellvärld, iklädd en munkkåpa och ett par sandaler av luftigare typ. Man hade ingen fotsvett i dem, och ännu mindre nu när det var minus 25 grader hela tiden.

Underkläder var inget som munkarna var så tända på, utan man gick bara i en munkkåpa och sandaler, så efter en liten kort tid i helvetet, så hade man inga orena tankar om det motsatta könet. Man hade inga orena tankar om något, det mesta frös inne.

Buddhas första uppdrag i Diablos värld, var att skaffa kläder och vapen för att kunna komma vidare. Han var tvungen att i en by i helvetet, kallad Nikkaluokta frälsa femtio smådjävlar och få dem att gå i en vanlig kristen kyrka och där vara övertygade om att det var den religion som de skulle tillbedja i resten av deras patetiska liv.

Buddha stångade sin panna blodig i att försöka låta övertygande och få dem att tro att han var den som skulle leda dem på den enkla, raka vägen. Han dog och återuppstod fyra gånger innan han fick de femtio smådjävlarna att samlas i en kåta, som Buddha kallade kyrka. När han stängde ingången till lappkåtan, så tänkte han på att livet är bara ett enda stort lidande och att Nirvana var det som hägrade. Som belöning för sitt första uppdrag fick han rena kalsonger och varma skor. Han var ju van att inte ta emot gåvor och att äga något, men han var tvungen att lägga sin tro åt sidan och ta fram den gamle "hederlige" prinsen igen.

Hans andra uppdrag var att leta reda på Diablos elaka bror Mefisto och stjäla hans svärd, för det var han tvungen att ha när han sent om cider skulle dräpa Diablo. Han kände att han bröt mot alla regler i den buddhistiska tron och läran. Han kände avsmak och blev illamående, när han tänkte på vad han var tvungen att göra. Han förstod att de som vaktade Mefisto inte var några Tibetanska munkar, utan elaka små elever i Diablos skola för vanartade djävlar från en värld utan dess like. Där hade Buddha aldrig varit.

Nu var han tvungen att döda och det med sina bara händer i ett kallt helvete, som luktade surströmming. Buddha kunde inte för sitt liv förstå hur man kunde uppbringa denna stank.

Han höll sig från att spy tarmarna ur sig och smög sakta men säkert framåt. Han såg den första eleven framför sig på isen, sittandes och täljandes på en isklump. Han såg att eleven gjorde spjutspetsar. Han ålade sig fram på isen och sakta tog han en isspjutspets som han släckte den lilla elevens liv med, och såg hur eleven försvann ner i ett hål som det stod "Dead end" på. Han log och tänkte, att Mefisto har haft ett sinne för humor i sina glansdagar. Det måste ha varit på den tiden han kallade sig för "ståuppkomiker", nu mer kallades han för "sittnersuris".

Buddha dräpte en hel del elever och alla föll ner i hålet "Dead end" För varje han dräpte fick han en liten belöning i form av pengar eller kläder. Ibland fick han vapen och mat.

Mefisto mötte han på en stor fotbollsplan, som var belagd med en såphal isig yta. Mefisto åkte på ett par skridskor och i ena handen höll han ett vackert glänsande svärd som det stod inristat "Den Iskalle Avrättaren Broders Lilla Olycka", på och munken förstod att det var det som skulle dräpa Diablo. För när han såg på det så lyste första bokstaven i varje ord i eldrött och bildade ordet Diablo.

Men att ta det ifrån Mefisto, förstod han, skulle inte bli lätt. Speciellt eftersom Mefisto var den enda med skridskor på planen. Munken äntrade planen iklädd kåpa, sandaler med djurskinn och en hel del isspjutspetsar. Han klev ut på planen och slog handlöst i backen. "Det var det djävligaste", skrek han av smärta. Han tog sig åt ändalykten, och kände att det började svullna. Han fumlade efter en spjutspets och siktade på benen på Mefisto. Han slungade is-spetsen med all kraft och träffade rakt på smalbenet. Även i helvetet gör det ont att träffas på smalbenet, så Mefisto vacklade och då tog munken sin chans, han svingade så många is-spetsar han fick rum med i handen mot Mefisto, som tappade taget om svärdet och slog huvudet i isen. Munken rusade fram, tog svärdet och gjorde processen kort för Mefisto, han tog Mefistos själ och frös in den i en isklump, och la den i sin ryggsäck. Mefisto låg på isen, med en tom blick och stirrade rakt upp på ingenting och det fortsatte han med i all evighet.

Munken vandrade vidare och dräpte, med stor elegans allt som kom i hans väg. Belöningen tog han hand om och om det var mat, åt han, var det pengar, sparade han, och allt annat använde han.

Efter att ha kommit tillbaka till spelet för hundrade gången, så kände Buddha att hans själ börjar bli tung och att hans samvete kändes som en vass sten i ryggraden. Han började lida, mer än han någonsin lidit förut. Jag måste vara nära Nirvana, tänkte han.

Han såg de åttafaldiga vägarna, såg att de inte löpte så långt ifrån varandra nu. Nirvana måste vara nära, tänkte han. Han tittade på vägarna, rätt tro, rätt tal, rätt beslut, rätt handlande, rätt liv, rätt tänkande, rätt strävan och framförallt rätt försjunkande, det vill säga meditation.

Buddha såg punkten där alla vägar gick ihop och insåg att det var entrén till Nirvana. Nu var han bara tvungen att se till att alla vägar följs och att han kan uppnå Nirvana och utplåna Diablo. Han förstod att Diablo skulle komma, när han ställde sig på den punkt som var öppningen till Nirvana.

Han gick till änden av vägen "rätt strävan". Där fäste han svärdet i slutet av vägen, med sin egen livstråd. Därefter spände han ett Bungy jump snöre, från svärdet till änden av "vägen rätt beslut". Han såg på fällan och insåg att det var "rätt handlande" och "rätt tänkande". Han kastade Calvin Clain kalsongerna och allt han ägde. "Rätt liv" Och om han höll truten så skulle det vara "rätt tal". "Rätt tro", hade han nu. Att inte stjäla, visste han att han gjort, men hade för avsikt att lämna tillbaka svärdet till sin rätte ägare. Att inte döda, det skulle han inte göra, det var Diablo själv som fick göra det. Att leva okyskt, var inga problem på det här stället och att inte förtära rusdrycker var heller inga problem, utskänkningsställena var inte så tätt utplacerade.

Buddha satte sig i meditationsställning mitt över öppningen till Nirvana och föll i trans.

Diablo kom genast till platsen för att utplåna den nye inkräktaren, men blev förbryllad, då han såg en fet liten munk sitta på huk, utan vapen och nästan halvnaken i kylan.

Diablo gick fram till munken och tittade förvånat. Han tog fram ett rostigt gammalt svärd och måttade på halsen. Han högg huvudet av den mediterande munken, som inte önskade sig något annat än just det. För i samma stund som Diablo släckte munkens liv och hans livstråd brast, kom svärdet farande på "rätt strävan" mot "rätt beslut", men fastnade på sin rättmätiga ägare, som tyvärr avled. Munken blev av med sin själ och sitt liv och hade därmed rätt att inträda i Nirvana, som nu inte hade någon väktare. Diablo hade ingen rätt att vara i Nirvana, och förpassades därifrån, tillbaka till spelet, där han tar livet av varje nunna och munk, som vill bli av med sin själ för att få komma in i Nirvana. Munkarna och nunnorna blir nöjda och Diablo mår som en djävul och spelet går vidare. Kvar på platsen är en liten staty av en liten fet munk på huk.

Vad Buddha gör idag, kan du bara få veta om du inträder i Nirvana och frågar honom.

Ett dataspel påhittat av en som alltid står längst bak och observerar.

**DIABLO V.S. BUDDHA**


End file.
